gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liberty City Underground
miniatur|Titelseite Liberty City Underground ist das Handbuch zu Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Titelseite Die Titelseite ist schwarz hinterlegt und die Überschrift „Liberty City Underground“ in einem Farbton, der von Gelb bis Hellblau reicht. Darunter steht in Schriftgröße 12: „Ausgabe #12 Sonderheft zum einjährigen Jubiläum. Wir gratulieren uns!“ Es folgt in größerer Schrift und in Weiß „Leben am Limit...“ und ein Bild, das in der Mitte diagonal geteilt ist. Auf der linken Hälfte ist Billy Grey mit einem Baseballschläger in der Hand abgebildet, auf der rechten Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince mit Sekt und einem entsprechenden überschäumenden Glas in den Händen. In der rechten unteren Ecke prangt transparent das Rockstar-Games-Logo. Die Seite endet mit den Worten „…feiern bis zum Umfallen“. The Lost and Damned Fahre mit der berüchtigtsten Biker-Gang der Stadt Auf der anderen Seite des West River, gegenüber des glamourösen Algonquin liegt Alderney; eine trostlose Vorstadt mit öden Industrieanlagen und Einkaufsmeilen – die Heimat des Lost Motorcycle Club, einer berüchtigten Biker-Gang. Die Lost sind eine zusammengewürfelte Bande aus Dieben, Mördern und Drogenschmugglern und haben geschworen, nach ihren eigenen Regeln zu leben, ohne Rücksicht auf Gesetze und in absoluter Treue zur Bruderschaft. Billy Grey, der Präsident des Clubs, hat klare Prioritäten: Bikes, Besäufnisse, Weiber und Koks. Sein Stellvertreter Johnny Klebitz weiß, dass die Zeit dieser Gang aus Outlaws abläuft, und weil man in Liberty City Geld machen kann, ist er entschlossen, so schnell es geht so viel Geld wie möglich zu machen, bevor sie alle in den Sonnenuntergang fahren. Während Billy per Gerichtsbeschluss auf Entzug ist, hat Johnny die Leitung des Clubs übernommen. Er hat die Gang-Aktivitäten auf Deals und Waffenruhe ausgerichtet, statt auf kleinliche Racheakte und sinnlose Gewalt, und er macht gute Fortschritte im Umgang mit dem organisierten Verbrechen von Liberty City. Er hat sogar eine funktionierende Geschäftsbeziehung mit den Angels of Death, den ewigen Rivalen der Lost, zum Laufen bekommen. Es gibt nur ein Problem: Billy kommt zurück und er ist verrückter denn je... The Ballad of Gay Tony Gib im Nachtleben von Liberty City den Ton an Luis Lopez ist ein Mann, der Probleme löst, und als rechte Hand und Leibwächter der Szenelegende Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince gibt es eine Menge Probleme zu lösen. Die Nachtclub-Szene von Algonquin ist ein Spielplatz für langweilige Promis und tragische Persönlichkeiten. Alles dreht sich nur um Luxus und Glamour. Als Eigentümer der beiden angesagtesten Clubs der Stadt ist Tony der unangefochtene Partykönig von Liberty City. Er scheint alles zu haben – Reichtum, Macht, Respekt. Aber weil er bei Gangstern, Kredithaien und dem Finanzamt in der Kreide steht, sich einer veränderten Welt mit schlechter Wirtschaftslage stellen muss und es viele Leute gibt, die es auf seinen Thron abgesehen haben, schlittert er auf direktem Weg in eine Midlife-Crisis aus der Hölle. Kämpfe mit Luis darum, zu verhindern, dass Tonys Imperium den Bach runter geht, und darum, seinen eigenen Platz zu finden in einer Welt, die von Dekadenz und Exzessen bestimmt wird, während er seine Mutter beruhigen und dafür sorgen muss, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht für einen Verräter halten. Die Party ist fast vorbei. Jetzt liegt es an Luis, sie am Laufen zu halten. Dateien * Handbuch als PDF (PC, Englisch) * Handbuch als PDF (PC, Deutsch) Kategorie:Handbücher